rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Magic/@comment-26018514-20190919210609
As a master page, you've included too much. I think for instance for the GoD section I would consider reducing it to only aspects relating to magic, so GoD's description of forms, his creation of the world, and that it was he that created humanity 1's ability to use magic, like this; "In his humanoid form..."(full 2 paragraphs) "The God of Darkness created the world and the human race with his older brother, the God of Light, using the ideals of creation, destruction, choice and knowledge as the foundation. He also created the Creatures of the Grimm, to serve as his ultimate agents of destruction." "A human named Salem came to his domain to request his aid in resurrecting her deceased loved one, Ozma. The God of Light informed his brother that Salem only came to him because he had first denied her request. After apologizing, the God of Darkness promptly killed Ozma himself. After the God of Light returns Salem to his pool, the God of Darkness stands beside him as they explain their punishment for Salem. Sometime later, when Salem returns to the altar of the God of Light with an army, the God of Darkness comes to his brother's aide, and when the humans use their magic against him, he easily negates their attacks and harnesses them for his own. Annoyed by them using his own gift to them against him, the God of Darkness, with a single motion, casts a planetwide spell that wipes out the entirety of humanity, Ostensibly ending magic among humanity other than Salem." "After Salem regains consciousness, he informs her that he destroyed all of humanity in that act. After his brother leaves, the God of Darkness coldly notes Salem still making demands of them, before flying up off the planet's surface, crashing through the moon in the process. While the majority of his abilities have yet to be laid bare, the God of Darkness is an unfathomably powerful being whose power transcends the mortal world. As a being of destruction, he is naturally attuned to its forces. He and his brother seem to possess a set of powers common to entities of their like, such as the ability to shapeshift between a humanoid and draconic form, the power to create sentient life, recall a soul from the afterlife, teleport and unleash massive shock waves of magical energy capable of wiping out all life of a single species on a global scale while leaving all other forms of life utterly untouched. He and his brother also appear to be able to manipulate matter and energy to a great extent, able to create a physical body for Ozma's soul that is identical to the one he originally possessed, complete with clothes. While in his dragon form, the God of Darkness possesses the power of flight, immense physical strength and the power to breathe a torrent of dark energy from his body. His physical powers are of such magnitude that he was capable of shattering the moon with no discernible care or effort."